1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and method, a program storage medium, and a telephone set, and more particularly, is suitably applied to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and method, a program storage medium, and a telephone set, by means of which caller information associated with a telephone number of the caller who originated a call having arrived at a telephone set is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a public switched telephone network or cellular phone network, a caller notification service, by which a telephone number of a caller (herein after referred to as “caller number”) is displayed at a telephone set of a receiver, has been provided.
Telephone sets utilizing a caller notification service of this type include telephone sets having an audio caller notification function for providing notification to a user by making specific ringing tone or sound registered in advance in response to an incoming call from a particular caller, or a caller information display function for displaying information associated with the caller number (for example, the name or image of the caller) on the display screen.
The telephone set having the audio caller notification function, however, has a problem that it only can allow the user to know the incoming call from a particular caller by a sound, and cannot give the user detailed information on the caller.
On the other hand, the telephone set having the caller information display function has a problem that it can only insufficiently give the user detailed information on the caller due to its limited display screen area.